Bartering
by Doreiku
Summary: Involved in a scandalous trade, Wakka pays Tidus for sexual intercourse. When Auron discovers this, he longs for Tidus' body. After years of silent desire and with an opportunity so great, will Auron refuse or seize any chance he gets? ONESHOT, YAOI


"Nm... Wakka!"

Auron closed his eyes once more. Attempting to sleep with a couple in the next room was difficult. Not to mention just who was in that room.

"Tidus, move your hips more."

The guardian could feel himself responding to the crude noises permeating into his room. Hotel walls were thin, after all. He only hoped that he was the only one hearing this. It would give Yuna a heart attack to find out her lover boy was being fucked by one of her own guardians.

The first night, about two weeks ago, that this had happened was in the Jose Temple. The three of them had to share a room. When coming out of the shower, Auron realized the noises he had thought were wrestling were... much more.

And when he finally stepped into the room, Tidus was alone, counting a wad of bills left behind. Yevon only knew how the boy had gotten into that kind of business.

Who knew money could buy him. After years of wondering how to win him over, money was the answer. Of course it wouldn't hold the same tension of two lovers' first time together, but it would provide flesh and body heat.

Auron wanted to bring up the idea of buying his body, but found that the request would startle and disgust him. Though normally that type of occupation held no discrimination towards customers.

Either way, listening to Tidus' moans of pleasure, and having a great imagination, aided him through nights like these. Nights where he wished he was the one holding the teen.

... ...

Tidus walked out of the shower, a trail of mist following, a towel wrapped around his neck and a pair of those shorts he always wore. Waiting to bathe was Auron and upon seeing a half naked Tidus so early, marked with teeth marks and love bites, he nearly lost his composure and requested it now.

"Hey, ol' man." Tidus smiled- completely oblivious to the markings on his chest and neck.

The "what are you staring at" gaze brought him back to reality, as Tidus waved a hand in front of his face to check if he was "gone". Pushing the teen's hand away from his face, Auron walked into the bathroom with his usual calm demeanor. It did not help his case that Tidus thought he would go senile in any moment.

"You need to learn how to be a morning person..." Tidus grumbled, storming away as usual.

... ...

"Wakka, what's wrong?" Yuna asked when the group had met after everyone was up and ready. Her concern was in good judgement; Wakka seemed really depressed. He had sulked into the room, Tidus no where beside him, Auron was relieved to find.

"Eh, Just a lil' hungry. Don't have enough money for food, ya." Wakka rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Would you like some of mine?" Yuna replied, just as warming. Auron nearly chuckled. Out of the group, he was the only unrelated person who knew what that money was going towards. If Yuna knew, would she still offer her food?

"Nah, I can wait 'til lunch"

It almost seemed like Tidus and Wakka were fighting. Not speaking to one another... separating to the point of seeking unfamiliar walking buddies. But what did Auron care? It only meant he was that much closer. And in the mean time Tidus had retreated to him, using their past as a way to be comfortable; a one up on Wakka and his partner. No one got along with Kimahri.

Auron knew he didn't have to ask. It was blatantly laid out before him. Wakka didn't have enough money for last night, and now Tidus was mad. Disturbing, but it opened opportunities.

"He's such an asshole..." Tidus mumbled under his breath.

"Hm?" His idiosyncratic grunt-reply.

"Oh, sorry... I was just talking to myself."

... ...

"Are you sure you aren't rooming together?" Rikku asked, amazed by the change. Wakka and Tidus didn't want to share. Of course, she had no idea what "rooming together" meant in their terms.

"Yea, Auron's gonna be my roomie tonight."

"Wh-"

"Right?" Tidus jabbed the older man in the arm. They hadn't spoke about anything like that.

"Yes." The guardian replied.

"Well, good night then, Sir Auron." Wakka spoke, jealousy apparent through every word.

... ...

"Wakka's so transparent." Tidus began his bedtime rant, "Doesn't have enough money. Bullshit."

Auron had the mind to keep quiet, but couldn't help himself, "No wonder he's broke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The teen asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Just about every night. That must take a lot of money." He sat on the bed, removing his glasses and jacket.

"What?"

"You sell yourself to him about every night." The man stated bluntly. He watched Tidus blush before loosening his pants to slip on a different pair.

"Oh, you knew about that..." Tidus' words meant.... Had he stopped for good?

"Not anymore?"

"Yep. He decided it wasn't fair to me; since he was substituting me for someone else. Even though he paid for it, he didn't like using me. It's a sweet notion but it's gonna suck not gettin' any."

Auron discerned a tone of seduction. Was it possible Tidus wanted him? At least for the night? Trusting his instincts, the guardian spoke accordingly, "I'll buy you."

Tidus laughed, "It's okay, ol' man. Wouldn't wanna force you into anything."

The former monk withdrew his money from a small pouch on the inside of his jacket, and set it on the bed side table. Tidus looked to the money, then at his mentor.

"Are you serious?"

Tidus looked at his guardian again. Through the black under armor he saw defined muscles bulging at his chest and abdomen, his arms an impressive size, thighs strong and shaped to the mold of a god, and the face of a person who could protect whom he loved. Basically the perfect body.

Nearing the man, Tidus placed a hand on Auron's broad shoulders, and was pleased by Auron's shift towards him. It seemed like he was serious. But the teen needed more assurance. Grasping Auron's hair, he pushed the man into a light kiss. Once the contact was established, however, Auron forced tongue involvement, deepening the kiss.

Startled, Tidus moaned, loosing complete body strength and dragging Auron to the bed below them. Kneeling between his mentors legs, he instantly recognized the swelling and hardness of arousal that he was ever graciously crushing. Tidus grinned into their sloppy mess of tongues, sliding his hand against Auron's chest, working his way to the bulge jutting out.

Auron growled lowly as the teen graced over his manhood and grunted when he grasped it firmly. "Tidus."

"You're acting like a virgin..." The teen outwardly laughed, then returning to his task, adopted a more serious look. Auron's buckles took seconds to undo, the slight protection of what lay underneath took a few more seconds. He could hardly wait at all. Never mind to be undressed.

But while he was contemplating this, Tidus had shoved his mentor's cock into his mouth, nearly suffocating himself. Although the teen accepted this willingly, almost eagerly.

Auron grabbed Tidus' wild, blond hair, coaxing him to swallow what was being ignored. This whim didn't need to be ushered, as the teen impaled his throat the rest of the way, before Auron goaded him.

"How much are you?" The swordsman groaned. Tidus serviced him several more seconds before answering.

"Don't worry 'bout it." The teen stroked Auron's arousal with his hand while traveling up to give an explicit kiss.

"Stop."

"Why?" Tidus seemed concerned at first, then a seductively sexy tone emerged, "Are you gonna' come?"

There was no verbal answer. The only confirmation was Auron's hand holding Tidus' still.

"You're fast..." Tidus said with an air of girth.

"It's been awhile." Auron sighed inwardly. This was not what he wanted to be doing right now. Tidus was so close to being his...

"Yea..." The teen whispered reminiscently, "I remember you coming home a couple times with women.... I couldn't understand why. If you wanted some company, I was there."

His tone suggested something else. At the moment, Auron couldn't exactly pin point it.

"Anyways, you can come... I'll swallow." In an instant, Tidus had his mentor's cock stuffed between two cheeks and a void of heat. Auron gave a low growl, his cum shooting down the teen's throat in bursts of pleasure. The taste did not perturb him, if possible, only provoked him further.

Tidus finished consuming every bit, then sat on his haunches with a bottle of lotion. Soaking two fingers, he began stretching himself, to Auron's oddly arousing surprise. He grabbed the teen's hands and replaced them with his own.

"H-hey. You shouldn't be inconvenienced with this!" Tidus wailed through a heavy moan.

"I want to." His terse response quieted Tidus for the most part. Though they were no longer debating, a heated slur of words came from Tidus. Attempting to construe them again, a comparable moan weighed in the air lazily.

Mustering his full conscience, Tidus relayed the message for the third time. "I'm ready. Hurry up."

Auron could barely process what was happening. Barely. He understood most of it. Like how Tidus wanted him, at the moment. A near obsession consummating in this one moment. How everything kindled down to this one moment, one opportunity.

His mind looped, though not before setting Tidus against the pillows and prodded at the luscious ass. As Auron pushed eagerly into Tidus, he willed the teen into a passionate tangle of tongues.

Tidus gave a strangled groan, signaling Auron's penetration. Buried to the hilt, chills from the top of Auron's spine travelled swordsman withdrew to the head then pushed back in; the slowness of the act would have tickled him if not for Tidus's muscles clamping around his cock, forcing pleasure.

Auron set his deft hands on Tidus' spread knees, stabling himself. What began as a slight rocking motion transformed into virile slamming. Tidus crashed into every pelvic thrust, whining loudly from each move.

"Au-Auron, stop..." Tidus whimpered fervently through clutched teeth.

"Why?" The former mentor asked, not once halting, and mimicked the teen's earlier exploit. "'Are you gonna' come?'"

Tidus angrily rolled Auron over, straddling the man effectively. "I wanna' be on top."

"Mm... Very sexy." He muttered before grasping Tidus' hips, as well as he could with his dormant arm, enough to leave sizeable bruises. The teen shifted forward then backwards until a tolerable pace was set up. Auron held him down in place and started moving his hips, impatient with waiting for action.

"Stop. I wanna do it." Tidus clamped the man's upcoming rejection with his lips, eventually slipping him tongue.

After the kiss, Auron succumbed to Tidus in control. The pace sped up to be more tolerable; pleasure cascading through his whole body, not only parts.

Staring through his good eye, Auron started to notice certain signs, "You are going to come."

Tidus ignored the obvious. Choosing to rather concentrate on not exploding. Auron let go of his grip on the teen's hip and wrapped his operative hand around Tidus' member, deviating him further. In seconds, thick fluid emitted from Tidus' convulsing body. A strand of lauditory expressions fell from the teen's mouth in a spur of moans and groans.

Tidus stopped his hips; Auron was no longer concerned about this, enraptured by the teen's satisfied mien. Lethargically, Tidus removed himself off of his mentor, calmly speaking, "I'll finish you with my mouth."

"That's unnecessary." The guardian grunted huskily. His mind said it was alright, but his body found otherwise."We've both finished once."

Not bothering to listen to the blatantly hesitant objections, Tidus retrieved a shirt from the floor and wiped off the wetness from Auron's cock. Rather the dirt be from the floor than inside him...

Despite his refusal, Auron growled when Tidus licked up his shaft, taking the throbbing arousal into his mouth whole. The sensations were historic, if anything. He couldn't remember feeling this way.

Auron combed his fingers in Tidus' blond curls, a question daring from his lips. "Is Wakka better, or am I?"

A few seconds later and the teen spoke through overflowing saliva, "There's no comparison."

The words sunk in as a familiar chill worked through his body; his rejection playing with greater meaning. Without giving much consideration to Tidus or his words, Auron released inside Tidus' cramped throat, acting much like his ass and sucking every bit of semen out.

The guardian felt his muscles cave in and in seconds he was alleviated by the bed's comfort and gentle support. Tidus yawned dramatically, shut off the light, pulled up the blanket, and fell asleep on Auron's chest. Was this how the night after was when everything was done with?

"Did you sleep well, Sir Auron?" Wakka asked sarcastically. The blitz ball coach "stumbled" upon Tidus and Auron coming out of their hotel room. Very convenient.

"Yes." Auron replied sincerely. He didn't wish to be apart of their... prostitution spat...

"Mhm." Tidus agreed and added a few more details, "He screwed me so hard I was screaming like a girl. Unlike someone..."

"I heard that part." Wakka rolled his eyes.

"Oh," The teen began, talking to Auron, "I took enough money out of your wallet last night, so you don't have to worry about payment."

Auron looked at him puzzled. "No, you didn't."

"Y-yea."

"Last night you kissed me and forgot about the money." Auron reprised the beginning of their whole ordeal.

"What? You told me kissing was too personal!" Wakka screamed. This was exactly where Auron didn't want to be.

Ignoring the selfish outburst, Auron continued, "And this morning we woke up and had another session. I watched my wallet the whole time. You never touched it."

"A morning session? You told me you were too tired." Wakka moaned and stormed off, disbelieving how he got scammed.

Tidus pecked Auron on the cheek and whispered, "I told you... 'Don't worry about it'."

With that Tidus grabbed Auron's hand and continued to the lobby.


End file.
